


The Leprechaun Hunt: A little!Will and little!Matty Adventure

by LivingOnTheEdge5



Series: Little!Will and Daddy!Hannibal [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Chilton, Fluff, Little!Matty, Little!Will, M/M, Stolen Kisses, daddy!Hannibal, non sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnTheEdge5/pseuds/LivingOnTheEdge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matty and daddy Hannibal provide little Will with a fun St. Patrick's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leprechaun Hunt: A little!Will and little!Matty Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/gifts), [Elle82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/gifts).



"Well, hello Matty, would you like to speak with Willy?"

 Hannibal's gardening this morning has been interrupted by this call from Matthew who is clearly operating in his little mindspace.

 "No thanks Uncle Hannibal, I wanted to talk to you."

 "Yes?"

 "I wanted to know what you were doing for Willy for St. Patrick's Day tomorrow?"

 Hannibal silently reviews everything he knows about this holiday and how it is celebrated in the U.S.; his overall feeling about it is one of distaste.

 "That is not a holiday we celebrate in this household, Matty. Why do you ask?"

 "Because I wanted to do a leprechaun hunt for Will."

 "A 'leprechaun hunt'?" Hannibal repeats, baffled.

 Matty giggles mischievously; this phone call is progressing exactly as he'd imagined it would.

 "Can I have a sleepover with Will tonight and show you guys all the fun stuff we can do?"

 "I don't know, 'can' you Matty? Says Hannibal pedantically.

 Matty sighs heavily.

 "May I?" He corrects himself.

 "Let me speak with Frederick before I promise anything," Hannibal orders the boy.

 Matty grins and hands the phone over to his dad who has already been sold on the idea, "Here dad, Uncle Hannibal wants to talk to you. I'm going to go and pack."

\---------------------

"What do we do after we catch them?"

 Little Will is looking with innocent wonder at the assortment of crafting supplies spread on his little blue table.

 "We force them to tell us where their pot of gold is, and then we let them go," explains Matty as he sorts through everything he has brought to make "leprechaun traps."

 "Do they bite?" Little Will asks, thinking about the stories of dangerous Will 'o 'the wisps and banshees his daddy had just finished reading to them; his contribution to the upcoming festivities.

 "Oh yeah!" Matty says, holding up a thumb to show Will a faint scar he'd, in reality, incurred from a drunken barroom brawl.

 Little Will gasps looking both frightened and uncertain.

 "Matty? Maybe we shouldn't try and trap them, they're gonna be mad." He says, his own thumb moving into his mouth.

 Matty gives Will a quick hug and a kiss on his cute nose; Will giggles in spite of himself.

 "Don't worry Willypoo," he says, carefully cutting a section of twine," your daddy would NEVER let anything bad happen to you, he would kick the leprechauns little butts!"

 Little Will giggles again and pulls out his thumb.

 "Here," directs Matty, "you can write the sign that says, "Free Beer Inside" then I'll show you how to draw an arrow."

 ----------------------

After dinner and baths, the boys are dressed in their respective sleepwear ready for bed.

 Matty is wearing his daddy's too large Guinness t-shirt and Oscar the Grouch sleep pants, but little Will has insisted on wearing his brown, puppy print, footie pajamas.

 Matty attempts to explain to his little cousin the inherent danger in his fashion choice.

 "Willy! If you don't wear green, when you wake up tomorrow, you're gonna get pinched!"

 Little Will hugs Mr. Bear tightly and looks obstinate.

 "But I wanna wear my puppy pajamas!" He insists. Then he looks worried, " Who says I'm gonna get pinched?!"

 "That's the rule! You gotta wear green on St. Patrick's Day or people can pinch you!"

 "What's this about pinching?" Hannibal asks, coming into the room to remind the boys of their bedtime.

 Little Will runs up to Hannibal and buries his face in his daddy's shirt.

 "Matty says I have to wear green tonight cuz if I don't everyone will pinch me!" He says as he looks up into his daddy's face.

  _'Tattletale,'_ thinks Matty shifting nervously.  "its true, Uncle Hannibal! That's the rules!" Matty insists.

 Hannibal considers for a moment.

 "Sweetheart," he says, gently holding Will's face, "Why don't we do this. Let me bring you some green ribbon that I can tie around your wrist; that will serve as your green."

 Little Will looks down, thoughtfully chewing on Mr. Bear's ear as he ponders the offer. Tutting, Hannibal pulls Mr. Bear's ear out of his boy's mouth.

 "Ok," Will says looking sheepishly at Mr. Bear's wet and mauled ear. "But bring enough for my stuffed animals! I don't want them to get pinched!"

 "Of course, baby boy," Hannibal promises, "We will make certain all your little friends are well protected."

 ------------------------  
Later that night, Matty tiptoes out of the guest room and into his little cousin's.  Once Matty determines that little Will is sound asleep, he looks for Hannibal, finding him reading in his study.

 Together they don shoes and jackets and go out into the dark back yard. Matty produces a bag of little green footprints cut out of foam and working together, the two of them range them across the large yard. Then Matty, with items supplied by Hannibal, 'springs' the leprechaun traps.

 "What about the treats?" Matty asks in a low voice, when Hannibal gestures for him to return to the house.

 "I'll place them in their hiding places early tomorrow morning," Hannibal promises, helping the boy out of his jacket and shoes, "That way we avoid attracting animals during the night."

 "Now all I have left to do is go mess up his room and put food coloring in the toilets," says Matty.

 Hannibal raises his faint eyebrows.

 "Is that really necessary, Matty?"

 "Yeah! That's the best part!" Matty insists.

 "Very well, but be very quiet, and don't make too much of a mess. Willy doesn't like his things tampered with."

 --------------------  
When little Will awakes early the next morning, it is to a room turned topsy-turvy. He sits bolt upright and checks to make certain the talisman of green ribbon is still firmly tied around his little wrist; then he checks if his stuffed friends still have theirs.

 "Mr. Bear!" he says, squeezing his friend as his round blue eyes sweep across his room, "Did you see the naughty leprechauns who did this?"

\------------------------

 Downstairs in the kitchen, Matty and Hannibal catch each other's eyes and smile at the sounds of little Will's exclamations.

 "He's awake!" Matty says grinning excitedly.

 "Flip these the way I've showed you," Hannibal says, turning down the heat and handing Matty the pancake turner, "while I go help Willy get ready."

 Matty takes the turner and waits for the perfect moment to flip the green pancakes. He looks over at the green oatmeal warming in a pot, and the sliced kiwis and grapes already in fruit bowls. He has to admit, that Uncle Hannibal seems determined to make little Will's St. Patrick's Day fun and whimsical after all.

 ----------

 Hannibal finds little Will attempting to bring order back to his room.

 "Daddy!! Look what those bad leprechauns did to my room!!"

 "Let's get you washed and dressed first, darling. Matty and I are preparing a special breakfast and it's nearly ready. After you boys eat, he'll help you tidy up your room."

Hannibal helps little Will out of his sleep suit and the boy trots to the bathroom in nothing but his Guardians of the Galaxy underwear.

 "Daddy!!!! The water in the toilet's green! A leprechaun peed in here but forgot to flush!!"

 Hannibal grimaces; there are limits to human endurance.

 "Go potty, Willy then wash your hands, Matty's waiting." Hannibal says but can't help but smile at the sound of little Will giggling about the source of the green water.

 Hannibal dresses little Will in his favorite cargo pants, and as a concession to the day, his new, pastel green button-up oxford shirt.

 "I don't want to be all dressed-up daddy!" Little Will fusses as Hannibal buttons up the shirt and tucks the shirttails into his little slacks.

 "I know sweetheart, but this is the only item of clothing you have which contains green," Hannibal explains.

 Little Will continues to fuss and pout until Hannibal comes up with a possible solution.

 "Alright. Why don't you tell me which shirt you would like to wear, and then you may wear one of daddy's old ties that have green on it? Would you like that?"

 Little Will beams; he loves playing 'dress-up' with his daddy's things but is rarely allowed access to his closet.

 "Yes, please! Thank you daddy!"

\----------------  
Little Will, Hannibal, and Mr. Bear come into the kitchen where Matty is competently stacking the green pancakes onto two plastic plates; Hannibal will be eating a separate meal of boiled egg, toast, and fruit.

 Little Will squeaks with surprise when he sees all the green foods and the table set with pretty dishes and clumps of clovers running down its center.

 "Matty! He says, hugging his big cousin with excitement, "the leprechauns messed up my room and peed in my potty!"

 "Gross!" Matty says chuckling and hugs his little cousin back; all the hard work is worth it to just to see Will this happy.

 ----------

After breakfast, the boys help Hannibal tidy the table and kitchen then go upstairs to fix Will's room.

 "Did they mess up your room too, Matty?" Little Will asks innocently.

 "Not the one here," Matty explains, placing books back on the shelf and beginning to put the trains back into their bin. "But I bet when I go home, my room will be a mess."

 Little Will laughs and comes over to help Matty with the trains when he is struck with a thought.

 "Our traps!!" He says his blue eyes and rosebud mouth going round with excitement.

 The temptation is too much for Matty and he grabs his little cousin's shoulders and gives Will a hard, wet, kiss on the lips.

 Little Will pulls away and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand."Ewww, Matty!" He complains, "Stop!"

 Matty grins as his wicked weenie twitches, "Sorry Willy," he says not sorry in the least," I was just giving you a kiss for luck!"

 Little Will looks skeptical, but the excitement of the day soon supersedes his disapproval.

 "Okay, but don't do it anymore, daddy doesn't like it," he advises, taking his big cousin's hand to show he's forgiven. "Come on! Let's go see if we have leprechauns in our traps!"

 The two boys jump up and go pounding down the hallway and down the stairs.

\---------------

The garden is cold and still when the boys stream out of the house and run outside, intent on checking their traps.

 Little Will halts on the patio and grabs Matty's arm, "Look!" He says pointing, "There are little footprints everywhere!"

 Distracted, Will begins following one of the trails to a large bush. He catches a glimpse of unnatural green amongst the leaves and yells," Matty! I think I found the pot of gold!"

 Matty appreciates the view of his cousin's round, pert bottom waving in the air as he attempts to retrieve whatever has been placed in the middle of the bush.

 Triumphantly, Will pulls out a green plastic bucket fashioned in the shape of a Halloween cauldron.

 "I got it!" He crows, placing it onto the ground as Matty crowds in to look.

 Little Will's impatient fingers dig through the shredded green paper excelsior until he finds something: a folded note.

 Then Matty watches with dismay as little Will's blue eyes scan the note and fill with tears. The paper, which reads, **'Ha, ha, fooled you!!!** ' flutters to the ground.

 "Don't cry Willy!" Matty says, hugging his little cousin and looking fearfully back at the house; if Will's daddy hears him crying the fun will soon be over. "That's just a leprechaun's decoy pot of gold. I bet we'll find his real one!"

 Matty strokes his little cousin's check and tenderly wipes a tear away. "Don't cry," he repeats, "let's just keep looking!"

 Sniffing, little Will looks up his cousin with sad, puppy dog eyes.

 "Okay," he says finally, allowing Matty to take his hand," but I don't think I like leprechauns anymore!"

 Matty chuckles and squeezes Will's hand, "They're sneaky little guys," he says nodding. "Come on! Let's go check our traps!"

 He leads the boy over to where his own trap is, "Look, Willy!" He says, clutching Will's arm in fake surprise, "the box is down!"

 He and little Will exchange solemn glances as Matty carefully drops to his knees and places his ear against the box.

 "Do you hear anything?" Little Will asks in an anxious stage whisper.

 "No," Matty whispers back, "I'm going to look inside." Matty carefully lifts one side of the box up and peers inside.

 "He got away!" he says, pushing the box up and over.

 "Did he take the bait?" Little Will asks, dropping to his knees and looking so adorably concerned that Matty steals another kiss.

 Little Will pushes him away for the second time that morning, "Stooop!" He whines irritated, but too distracted by the idea of leprechauns to tattle on his cousin.

 "I want to go check mine now," he says and Matty breathes a sigh of relief as kiss forgotten, Will scrambles to his feet and runs to where his own little trap is waiting.

 "The box is down, the box is down," Will yells then looks frightened; he's thinking about the scar on Matty's thumb and his own moves into his mouth. He waits until Matty joins him, saying, " 'Uoo 'ook 'atty!" He orders, voice muffled, around his thumb.

 "Okay," says Matty and kneels down to listen, then slowly lift the box up.

 "The bait is gone!" Matty yells "But look! He must have dropped something!"

 Little Will pulls out his thumb and drops to his knees, impatient to see what a leprechaun would have left behind.

 Under a pile of clovers still fresh and unwilted, lie ten golden Sacagawea dollars.

 "Gold!!" Will yells like a baby pirate.

 "Gold!" says Matty covetously like a boy King Midas.

 "I'm rich!" Will says, placing the coins onto his little pink palm; the better to admire their bright, shiny beauty.

 "Lucky!!!" Matty says, "You got leprechaun gold! That means you will find another treasure!"

 Little Will looks at his big cousin in astonishment, "More?!"

 "Yup!!!" Matty says wishing he had his phone so he could take a picture of how cute little Will looks with his coins and his leprechaun trap.

 Little Will stares thoughtfully at the coins in his palms, then begins to carefully count them, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

 He looks shyly at his big cousin who tilts his own head and stares back, wondering what is going on inside of that little curly noggin.

 Will makes two stacks of coins side by side and smiling, holds one out to Matty.

 "Here Matty, he says, bashfully, " you get half cuz you're my bestest friend and I want to share my leprechaun gold with you."

 Shyly, Matty holds out his hand and takes the proffered gold.

 "Thanks, Willy," he says, awkwardly, "you're my best friend too!"

 The two boys grin at one another for a few moments until little Will breaks the spell by jumping up and saying," Come on, let's find the other treasure!"

 For the next ten minutes, the boys crisscross the large yard, following trail after trail of little green footprints until finally, little Will spies a gleam of copper through the open door of Hannibal's potting shed.

 "I see something," he squeals and both boys run to the little building and pull the door open. Inside is a little copper bean pot with a lid.

 "That looks like a real leprechaun pot!" Matty says, "Not like that cheap plastic thing!"

 Excitedly, little Will grabs the handle of the pot and trots with it to the patio table with Matty following close behind.

 Breathlessly, Will lifts the lid of the pot to find it full of more golden dollars, and two dozen chocolate leprechauns wrapped in pretty foil wrappers.

 "I found it!" Little Will yells, grabbing Matty and jumping up and down. "I found it, I found it! I found it," little Will chants in a singsong voice.

 "What did you find little one?" Hannibal says, appearing as he has the habit of doing, out of nowhere.

 "Look daddy!!!" Little Will says, holding up the pot so Hannibal can get a better look, "Leprechaun loot," he says gloatingly.

 Hannibal smiles and hugs his excited little boy.

 "Good for you sweetness! "He says, enjoying how happy his little one is."You may place the coins in your bank, and have one sweet now; the rest will go into your treat box in the pantry. Just make certain to turn daddy's tie around when you eat it so you don't get chocolate on it."

 "Okay, daddy," little Will says, too happy to complain about getting only one chocolate, _'Besides,'_ he thinks gleefully as he helps himself to one, ' _they're really big!_ '

 "Here Matty, he says, handing the leprechaun chocolate to Matty," you get the first one!"

 Matty thanks little Will and takes the chocolate, "What kind of bank do you have?"

 "It looks like a real safe and has a dial you twist and a combination and everything!" Little Will says, "Come on, and I'll show it to you."

 Little Will disappears inside, but before Matty has the chance to follow, he feels a large hand on his shoulder.

 He twists around to see Hannibal smiling down at him.

 "Thank you Matty," Hannibal says, "I had my doubts about this holiday, but you have done a wonderful job and made my boy very happy."

 Matty ducks his head, blushing, at the approval shining in those keen eyes, "It was nothing," he says.

 "It was a great deal," Hannibal contradicts him, placing a large warm hand under the boy's chin and raising it until Matty is looking directly into the man's eyes "And I am very happy Willy has a friend like you." He says releasing the boy's face, but not before giving the soft cheek a loving, paternal pat.

 "COME ON MATTY!" Little Will bellows, unseen, from somewhere in the house, and Hannibal and Matty share a smile at the boy's obvious impatience.

 "Coming!" Matty says, giving Hannibal a little wave goodbye before running, with a joyful heart, to rejoin his cousin.

  
**The End**


End file.
